Shattered Pieces
by funni neko
Summary: Daisuke is left to try to pick up the pieces of his shattered home life. To hide his pain he built a mask which had been working well, but now it's becoming to much. The cracks are starting to show. How much longer can he survive on his own? I adopted this fic from Bloodrose87
1. Prologue

**Shattering Pieces**

**Prologue  
**

I was sitting on a soft cream couch. My head was down. I was staring at my hands. Across from me sat a stern but kind looking woman. I don't care to remember her name...

"So Daisuke how are you feeling today"? she asked, her voice was too nice to be true.

"Alive, doc" I say bitterly to her. She nods as she writes something down in my file. I look up at the clock in the corner of the room: 12:00 P.M. I have been sat here for almost half an hour. My friends must be eating lunch by now. I vaguely hope that they wonder why I am not at school today. I sigh and look at my therapist.

She moves a strand of her coal black hair away from her blue-gray eyes. Looking up at me she smiles tiredly. She then checks her watch. "Looks like our time is up for this week Daisuke. Please take your meds and call me if you need anything". She says, getting up from her office chair and opening up the door out of her office.

I nod at her as I grab my school bag. I get up slowly and leave quickly. When I step out of the building, I put on my mask of a happy-go-lucky kid and make my way back to school.

Once I arrive at my school I run down the halls to my next class. As I step into the classroom, I feel all those eyes, staring at me. I smile a goofy smile and hand my art teacher the note from my therapist. After reading it he nods and tells me to go to my seat. I make my way over to my desk and sit down. I get my notebook and pencil out of my bag and set them down onto my desk. I feel someone poke me. I turn to my left to see Takeru with a confused look on his face.

"Where have you been? You have missed most of the school day" He asks. I look into his kind blue eyes and just for a moment... I let my mask slip

"It doesn't matter Takeru, nothing does" I reply quickly. I panic as he frowns at my words and looks like he is about to ask me the dreaded 'what's wrong' question.

"Daisuke, Takeru pay attention"! Saved by teacher, now that's something new.

The day seemed to fly by after that encounter and before I knew it, it was time to go home. "Oh joy!," I thought bitterly. I decided to take my time walking home. Hell maybe I would even go to the park to prolong getting home. Ha! If that place can be called my home. No one knows but dad left us a year ago.

Since then, mom has stopped caring and started drinking. Big sis Jun moved out two months ago, saying she had all she could take. Leaving me to try to pick up the pieces. I have been trying to but nothing is easy. I learned that lesson between the ages of 6 and 10. Nobody seemed to care that four kids; many years older than me, liked to beat me and tell me that my life did not and never will matter.

Yeah. That led me to taking my dads razor to my wrists and my dad forcing me into therapy. Once I started going I was told I had major depression and PTSD and was given colorful pills to take, antidepressants. I sighed as I came out of my thoughts and saw the apartment building I live in, aka: my own personal hell. There was no use turning back now.

I make my way up the stairs to the third floor, door five. I dig the key out of my pocket and unlock the door. I brace myself. As soon as I open the door I have to duck because mom threw a wine bottle at my head. I tried to ignore her screaming voice as I closed the door and made my way to my room. I almost make it.

However, mom tackles me and slams my head into the floor. She screams about how it was my fault that dad left her. Ugh now I am seeing spots. Damn! I try to clear my hazy vision as I attempt to get her off of me. No such luck. She grabs something that is just out of my line of vision. "Shit!" I cry out in fear. Okay that something was definitely a knife. She had just stabbed me in my left arm.

Just after mom pulls the knife out of my bleeding arm, I manage to gather just enough strength to push her off of me. I dash to my room and shut and lock my bedroom door quickly. I hold my left arm and shake. I hear her beat at my bedroom door. Soon after she must have passed out. I finally let go of my left arm to take a look at the damage. "Fuck"! It is rather deep this time and I can tell that I need stitches. How am I going to hide this?

I am still shaking as I take my phone out of my pocket with my good arm. Looking through my list of contacts I think: Ken? No, he is busy with Miyako this week. Taichi? No, he has soccer practice. Yamato? No, he has a rehearsal with his band. That leaves only Hikari or Takeru... I can't let Hikari know about this, it will break her spirit. Fine then, Takeru it is. I press the call button gingerly. About three minutes of ringing repeatedly, Takeru finely picks up with a bored: "Hello"

"...sorry to bother you Takeru" I say apologetically. "This is Takeru leave a message after the beep." he finishes Oh it's the voice mail... "Um never mind it's not important" I say as I hang up.

I stare at my arm, it's still bleeding. I look around desperately for some way to get help... I spot some tissues on my computer desk and rush over. Grabbing one I hold it to my arm and wince as pain tingles through my arm. It quickly turns crimson red so I grab more and decide there is no choice. I have to go to the hospital myself. I make sure the blood is stemmed enough before I slowly open my door and see my mom sleeping soundly with a bottle in her hand. Oh, how I wished it didn't always end up like this.

It took me five minute to creep downstairs and grab the key to my bike lock, I twist it in the lock and push my bike outside with my good hand. I close the door gently, careful not to wake mom again. My arm feels weak and my head is spinning, but I know. I have to get to hospital. I clamber onto my bike and try to ride using just one hand, it proves difficult to say the least. I get to my drive before I fall over and scrape my knee, more blood... great!

I look up, terrified as I see Joe, what is he doing here! He turns and sees me and rushes over, oh great!

"What's wrong Daisuke?" he asks as I lay there, in pain "Nothing, I hurt myself when I was playing basketball" I reply, thinking of the only thing I can. Joe sighs "Come on, I'll take you to the hospital" Joe says with a smile. Lifting me up he walks me back to his car, when was the last time someone was this kind without wanting something from me in return? I fall into a light sleep as he drives to the hospital.

We get there and he takes me inside, sitting me down he walks over to the counter and explains the situation, the nurse nods and looks at me a few times. She knows something is up but since Joe was fighting my cause mom would be safe. Joe walks back and smiles "Hey, I can't stay but here is my number, call it when you are done and I'll drive you home, okay?" he says with a smile as he hands a slip of paper into my good hand. I pocket it with a smile. It's just a shame I don't want to go home.

It takes around ten minutes for a doctor to see me, and the entire time I waited for him I was in turmoil. What would I say, he wouldn't be as easy to convince as Joe. What could I do?

I have to think of something soon. I only have about five minutes left until the doctor comes to check up on me, I'm sat on an aquamarine examination bed, my nerves are wracking. The room is white and clean. In the corner there is a small 'L' shaped desk and a grey swivel chair sat at it. The fight or flight response is kicking in, my adrenaline is pumping.

I began to shake nervously as I think about my choices: Run away or stay around just long enough to get help for my injury. The latter is a much smarter choice. I try to calm myself down, I have to stay and get help but I have to protect mom at all costs! After all it is my fault that dad left us, not hers.

I start thinking rapidly, I need a believable lie. I don't think fast enough. The doctor walks in with a quizzical look in his eye as he reads my chart. He must be in his thirties. He is a redheaded foreigner, maybe of Greek origin? He has dark green eyes and a small spray of freckles across his face like a splatter of paint. No he's definitely Irish, that's just a tan.

He sets the chart down and walks over. He withdraws a solution and dabs it on to some type of wipe, it stings at it touches my skin but I've felt worse pain. After he's done wiping away the infection and the excess blood he turns to me. "I'm Doctor O'Grady, and your name is?" he asks as he motions for me to lie down. I do so and look at him, careful of what I do and say

"Daisuke" I say quickly. He withdraws a needle, its sharp! I move to leave but he realizes it's making me feel uneasy and picks out another one, this time he hides it from me as he walks over.

"You have nothing to be afraid of" he promises with a kind smile as he attaches the thread for stitching and sits down on the swivel chair, sliding over to my side.

He stitches me up from then on without speaking. The silence is eerie. He waits until he is finished and has disposed of the tools before he starts to speak again "So... care to tell me how a sixteen year old gets a stab wound like this?" he asks, curiously. I sit up and wince at the pain, he moves to check on me but I brush it off. I look sheepishly at the clean, tiled, white floor.

"I... I got into a fight... with some punk" I lie as quickly as I can.

I hear him sigh heavily as I stare at the floor "Look, Daisuke... I may just be a stupid random doctor to you. You may even think I'm gullible but that was a pretty weak lie" he explains. I flinch slightly at his words, I know what is coming, and mom is going to get locked away! I open by mouth to speak but he interrupts me"Don't get me wrong... I'm not going to report this to child services or anything like that. I can't do that without more proof even if I wanted to that is." He smiles, realising his words soothe me slightly but I simply put on my mask and look up at him

"Thanks Doc" I say happily, shaking his hand.

He nods to me as I get up and leave. He returns to his desk to fill out some paperwork. I walk out into the squeaky clean hallways. The walls are a pale yellow and the floor a murky blue. I walk down them quickly, following the directions to the main lobby.

As I arrive I sit down and think. I am glad he won't report mom, but he definitely wants to help – and those that want to help, can't. I sit there, mindlessly for a while, pondering my thoughts before I remember that I have to call Joe and have him take me back to my house. That is just fucking great! I sit and mull in my depression of the situation. I withdraw my phone and stare at the screen for awhile while I try to decide what to do. Do I call now or deal with my situation myself.

* * *

**A/N: I didn't change to much of this prologue beside the formatting of it Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 1: Disappearance

**Shattered Pieces**

**Chapter 1: Disappearance**

I decide to deal with this is on my own, so I got up an started towards the park. I entered the cold and dark park, making my way over to the swings and planted myself on one of them. Pushing myself forward and back, I stared up at the empty starless night.

"I wonder what Veemon doing right now?" I wondered to myself, and that is when I got a bright Idea. I jumped off the swing and started to head back to my house with determination. Upon reaching the house I felt chills go through me. No, I could not Chicken out now. I slowly trudged up the stairs to the apartment to find my mom still passed out on the floor.

Using all the stealth I could, I creeped back into my room and grabbed my backpack. I emptied it out then reached to grab a pair of clothes and shoes, then reached over to grab the picture of the Digidestined and place it into the bag. I grabbed the my digivice and started to walk out of the room, not once glancing back into it. I passed my mom placing the not on the table.

I smiled sadly at her. I told her I was sorry for not being a better son before I stood up and walked away leaving this house forever. I looked back one last time as a single tear rolled down my cheek before I broke out into a run , running away from the place I called home once. I ran towards Obaida elementary school and stood right in front of the gate.

With the best of my ability with my injured arm, I hopped over the fence and headed for the school building. I glanced over to the Computer room window to find it open. We often left it open just in case we needed to come at night to help our digimon.

'I wonder if Veemon even remembers me...' I thought sadly as I climbed into the window and turned on a computer with the Digital gate.  
I pulled out my digivice and pointed to the screen. "Digi- Port open!" I say as I was downloaded into the Digital world. It appeared to be night time here as well in the digital world.

"Davish." I heard the voice of my long time friend, Veemon. "Veemon." Was all I say before he jumped into my arms and I returned the hug furiously, holding onto him as if he was my life line.

"Davish, what are you doing here?" Veemon asked me looking at me with sad eyes. "I - I couldn't do it Veemon, I couldn't take anymore of the pain."  
I cried as I felt him pull me into another hug. "Davish, it's okay, no one will hurt while I'm by your side." Veemon reassured me. I looked down at him and felt myself smile.

"You're right, I'm the Digidestined of Courage, it's time like I act like it." I said to myself. I turned around to look at Veemon.

"Are you up for some training." I ask him.

"You bet I am, Davish." Veemon said excitedly as he began to bounce around like when he was first released from the Digiegg. I smiled at this. "Then what are we waiting for?" I said as I picked myself up, being cautious of my arm. Veemon looked worried, but I shook my head and told him I was fine. We started to walk off to begin our training.

I woke up the next morning to find that I had a miss call from Davis. I picked up my phone and dialed his number, but it went straight to voice mail. I looked over at the clock on my dresser that read six-fourty-five. I simply thought he must be still must be asleep. So, I got up and started my day. Leaving my room, I noticed my mom already left for work, so I walked into the kitchen grabbed a slice of bread and some butter. I smothered one side of the bread with butter before placing it into the toaster.

I grabbed a glass of milk and took slow sips of it and waited for my toast to get done. Once I heard a ding sound, I immediately knew my toast was done. I grabbed it out of the toaster and bit into it as I walked towards the door. Grabbing my school bag before I left and walked out of the apartment. I met up with Cody and Yolie and we began to walk to school.

But upon our arrival at school, we saw numerous of police cars in front of the building. We began to wonder what was it all about. As we began to finally got to the gate of the school, we saw Kari being questioned by a police officer.

"Kari, what going on here?" I heard Yolie ask as we approached her.

"Its Davis, he missing." She replied quietly.

I felt as if the whole world had stopped moving as those four simple words ripped through my soul, crushing every fiber of my being.

I pulled out my phone and stared at helplessly. 'I could have prevented this if only I answered the phone.' I thought, berating my self over and over again.

"You guys are also friend of Davis Motomiya? Then we would like to ask you a couple of questions." I heard a police officer say. They began to ask us each the standard procedure questions. When we were free to go we headed to the Computer lab.

"Guys, Davis tried to call me last night." I told them. They looked over at me shocked.

"Then did you get to talk to him?" Cody asked, I shook my head.

"No I was asleep at that time." I told them.

"Wait, how should we tell Ken?" I heard Kari ask, and that proved to be a good point. Davis and Ken were very close fiends, and he would not take Davis disappearance very well.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reviewing. Please continue to review. Thank you my lovely beta for putting up with me.**


	3. Chapter 2: Looking For Davis

******Shattering Pieces**

**Chapter 2: Looking For Davis**

"How about we go talk to Jun?" Kari suggested as Matt and Tai paled at the thought of seeing Jun.

"Yeah, Lets go." Yolie said as hey started to walk towards Jun's Homeroom. Matt stayed in the back in the back at everyone while Tai stood beside his sister. Kairi looked into the classroom and saw Jun with her hair down that was now down to her shoulders and a red bow on the side of her hair that was holding her hair.

"Jun!" Kari called out to her causing her to turn around and smile.

"Hey Kari." Jun said as she walked over to them. Jun smiled as she saw Tai. "Hey Tai." Jun said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey Jun." Tai said softly as she smiled at him. The other digidestined watch in awe at the two exchanges.

"So... what is this all about?" Jun asked the digidestined.

"Do you know where Davis is by any chance?" T.K. asked, looking down at Jun with a smile. Jun stared at him with emotionless eyes before pulling out her cell pphone and quickly scowled.

"Hey dad it's me, Jun." Jun said, looking at T.K.

"Could you go to mom's place and see if Davis is there." A brief moment of silence pass by.

"Thanks dad." Jun said before hanging up her the phone.

"My dad say he will go over to see if Davis is at home." Jun addded giving them a small smole. "Jun is something going on?" Tai asked her. Jun just shook her head and smiled.

"I am fine Tai go with your friends." Jun said punching Tai playfully on shoulder.

"Alright I will talk to you later then." Tai said as he started to walk down the hall to the digidestined meeting room. Everyone stared at Tai waiting for some sort of explination for what just happen between him and Jun in the hallway.

"Why are you guys staring at me" Tai asked he felt all eyes were on him.

"Tai something going on between you and Jun?" Mimi asked causing Tai to blush furiously.

"Uh.. umm... yeah me and Jun started dating two weeks ago." Tai informed.

"What!" Matt yelled out in surprise staring at his best frien. T.K sighed as he walked a towards the computer and pulled out his digivice and waited for the digital gate to open with Patamon next to him.

When it opened Patamon layed himself on his shoulder and his digivce to the screen and being inserted to the digital world.

* * *

Davis and Jun's dad Michael stood out front of his ex-wife's house. He looked underneath the place mat and took the spare key and unlocked the door. He stepped inside to smell stale send of blood and sex. He walked towards towards the living room to se his wife passed out on her own throw up.

"Disgusting." Michael said as he headed to his room to fine it empty. He began to panick and ran out the room and back into the living room where his ex-wife was.

"Laura please wake up!" Michael said as he shook his ex wife shoulders.

"Huh, Micheal! What are you doing in ny house?!" Laura yelled at her ex husband.

"Where is Davis?!" Michael yelled, Laura force as she remember last night events.

"That good for nothing son is misssing good!" Laura yelled before she passed out once more.

"What happened?!" Micheal yelled furious shaking His ex-wife shoulder's to wake him up.

"Davis ran away from home!" She screached as she collasped back to the couch. Micheal let out a frustrated sigh before standing up and eaving the apartment.

* * *

T.K. landed in the forest sector and began to walk through the trees with Patamon beside him. "Do you really think Davis is going to be here, T.K.?" Patamon asked his partner.

"I hope so since this only place we have not looked." T.K explained as they came to the clearing T.K., Kari, and Davis first found Veemon in the cave. T.K walked inside the cave trudging carefully due to any stray digimon.

"This place is so creepy at night." Patamon said as he layed on top of T.K.'s hat cuddling closer to him.

"It's ok Patamon." T.K. reassured his digimon. They walked further in the cave to see a faint orangey glow. When they came closer they saw Davis and Veemon.

"T.K. and I was worried about you guys." Patamon said, hovering above Veemon.

"Lets go back home." T.K. said, grabbing hold of his friend's hand but a Davis pulled away from T.K. and shook his head.

"I will go back home once I clear my head." Davis said as he looked down at his hands.

"Ok then I will stay with you then." T.K. said sitting down near the fire. Davis gave hime a grateful smile.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review**


	4. Chapter 3: A Bit of the Truth

**Shattering Pieces**  
**Chapter 3: A Bit Of The Truth**

Micheal rushed into his house where he knew his daughter, Jun, was waiting to hear some good news about Davis.

"Jun!" He called out as he entered the living room, where he found his daughter laying on the blue sofa. Jun hurriedly looked at her father, eyes searching for any hope that he knew where Davis was.

"I'm sorry, your mother didn't know anything about Davis' whereabouts." Micheal told his daughter.

But the truth was his mother abused Davis, causing him to run away, but he couldn't tell her the truth. Not now at least. Jun didn't notice her father's uneasiness and sent a text to Tai, telling him that there was no way Davis was at home.

* * *

Tai sighed as he received a text from Jun that Davis had yet to return home, and to top it all Matt said T.K too had yet to return home as well, which only made Kari worry herself sick over two of them. He just hoped those two didn't get into any trouble yet.

* * *

Ken paced around his bedroom frantically wondering if his best friend was ok or not. "Ken, why didn't we just go search for him?" Wormmon suggested.  
Ken froze before looking back at Wormmon.

"Your right, Wormmon. If Davis was in this situation as I am he would go search for me in a heartbeat, so I have to do the same for him." Ken said before grabbing a spare bag which he packed food and clothing into. He grabbed his digivice from his dresser, got a pen and paper to write his parents a quick note.

"Let's go, Wormmon." Ken said, sighing before standing up and leaving the apartment as Wormon crawled onto his shoulders.

"Digiport open." A bright light flashed upon Ken and downloaded him into the Digital world.

* * *

"Hey Davis, why did you turn to the digital world, if you don't mind me asking?" T.K asked. Davis looked over at him but said nothing.

"It's nothing big. My parents recently got a divorce, but it we all saw it coming. Jun and I got split up." Davis stared off into the distance.

"Is that why-" T.K started but got interrupted by Davis.

"No that's not the reason. Life has always been tough on me, but I feel as if my world is crumbling around me, as if I was not even there in my life and I was just watching the time go pass by through someone else's eyes." Davis explained.

T.K eyes softened at this. "I may not know how it is to feel alone Davis, but I want you to know that I will always be here for you." T.K said, leaning into a comforting hand onto Davis shoulder.

Davis turned to face T.K, and they looked into each others eyes, but before either of them noticed they were kissing. Davis shyly pulled away, blushing furiously and avoiding eye contact with T.K, who was also trying to avoid looking at Davis, but in background the two digidestined heard Patamon and Veemon giggling at their partners and exchanged looks as they laid near each other.

"Well I might as well notify the others." Davis said as he pulled out his digivice and tried to message someone, but it would not send.

"Huh, that's weird." Davis said as he started at his digivice.

"What's weird?" T.K asked Davis as he looked at him from corner of his eye.

"I can't seem to message anyone, it's like if someone blocking my signal." Davis explained before T.K took out his digivice and tried to message the others but the message wouldn't send out.

"That is strange, anyways... let's get some sleep before we return tomorrow." T.K said as he put out the fire. The digidestined laid back to back to each other, sharing one blanket before drifting to sleep

* * *

**A/N: Thank you my beta for editing this chapter, and thank you all who reviewed on the previous chapter**


	5. Chapter 4: Cuddles

**Shattered Pieces **  
**Chapter 4: Cuddles**

Ken entered the digital world near the Plains. He bent down to take a hold of Wormmon.

"Let's go." Ken said as he began walking across the digi-plains, heading for forest area nearby.

A boy, around the age of twelve or thirteen, who had short spiky brown hair with black eyes and wearing a red scarf, a gray tee shirt, and some gray pants with some black combat boots stood on a cliff looking over the digi-plains. He turned to his digimon and began to walk down the cliff side to reach the base of the mountain.  
It was eerily quiet as Ken walked through the forest, until he heard a loud groan coming from the bushes. Ken and wormmon slowly crept over to the bush and moved some of the branches out of the their way, trying to see what could have made that groan. That is when Ken's eyes widen in surprise as he saw Ryo Akiyama before him.

"Ryo?" Ken said unsurely this gained the attention of scarf-clad boy. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Ken Ichijouji!"Ryo gasp. Ken nodded his head slowly before Ryo jumped up excitedly.

"Wow, time has flown by, cause your all grown up now!" Ryo said as he smiled at Ken. Ken felt his cheeks begin to turn red at the attention Ryo was giving him.

"What are you doing here anyways, Ken?" Ryo asked, looking at Ken in concern.

"Oh! It's my friend Davis. He ran away so, I thought he might be here." Ken told him.

"Then let's go. We're not going to find your friend here while were pushing up daisies." Ryo said, before he whistled and a flying digimon from above them came down, scaring both Ken and Ryo.

"Ken meet Cyberdramon. Meet Ken Ichijouji and his partner Wormmon."

"Hello." Wormmon greeted the other said nothing back.

"Don't worry about him, he just cranky." Ryo said as he grabbed Ken's and and began to walk deeper into the forest.

"Uh, what?!" Ken said as he was grabbed, and their partner digimon following after them.

Micheal stood in front of his lawyers office waiting for his lawyer to call him in.

"Mr. Motomiya, right this way." His lawyer called him into his the door was closed.

"Mr. Tazuki, I would like to file for sole custody of my son." Mr. Motomiya said surprising his lawyer.

"May I ask why?" The lawyer asked.

"This week my daughter's friends were worried about my son Davis, since he had not come to school Friday or this Monday, and hadn't heard from him through course of these four days." Micheal began.

"So June called me to see if Davis was at my ex-wife's house, and when I went over there I saw my ex-wife drunk and hung over." Micheal added, taking a deep breath.

"This is not the reason why want to take my son away from his mother. When I went to his room all of his stuff was gone, and when I went to ask about where Davis was she went on a rant about how she was beating him and he deserves it." Micheal said as his voiced cracked and you could tell he was fighting back the tears.

"I understand, do you know where your son is now?" The lawyer asked.

"No, Davis still has not return home." Micheal replied.

"Ok then if Davis not home by tonight I want you to issue a missing repot to the police." His lawyer told him. Micheal nodded his head as he got up and left his lawyer's office. He sighed heavily as he walked back to his apartment to talk to his daughter about her mother.

Davis woke with his face meeting a bright turquoise shirt. Davis lifted his head to see T.K's sleeping face. Davis smiled at the sight. He tried to move carefully away from T.K. without waking him but he felt arms around his waist and his face instantly turned red with embarrassment. T.K groaned as removed one hand from Davis waist to wipe away the sleep in his eye.

T.K. blinked his tiredness away. He looked down to see Davis cute blushing face.

"Good morning, Davis." T.K. said before he let Davis go, and the brunette sprung away from him.

"Why were you..." Davis began.

"Holding you, sorry I'm a cuddler." T.K. said to Davis causing him to blush slightly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please Review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked Writing it. Thank you beta Anayuki**

**Kal-El Fornia: How did they story feel disconnected?**

**AlicexWonderland: I hope you liked this chapter. XD**

**TogetherAgain: I know right. XD**

**Muhammad Izzat Awwal: Sorry I'm trying to stay on all my updates now.**

**The Keeper of Worlds: Thank you**

**PrideViola: thank you will do!**


	6. Chapter 5: Who is That?

**Shattered Pieces**  
**Chapter 5: Who Is That?**

Davis and T.K. began to walk out of the cave to a nearby portal back home but every time they tried to return they couldn't.

"I wonder what's wrong..." T.K. pondered.

"Maybe the connection is bad," Davis joked causing T.K. to laugh slightly at this.

"Maybe Gennai can help." T.K. said as he felt Patamon land on his head, resting there.

"Alright then let's go fine him" Davis said acting like his original self.

"I'm glad you're feeling okay, Davis." T.K. said giving Davis a smile and causing Davis to blush slightly before they headed back into the forest to search for Gennai.

* * *

"Ryo, do you even know where we are going?" Ken asked as they were walking nonstop since they had met up with each other.

"Ken, look I have been digital world for about four years now, I think I know where I'm going." Ryo told him as they arrived at Veemon cave.

They walked inside to see a recently used camp site. Ryo bend down to touch where a fire started to see that it was still hot.

"It still hot so they must be nearby, Cyberdramon search for the area for any humans, and when you find any come tell us." Ryo told his digimon, who nodded and flew away as they all went outside to search for Davis.

* * *

Matt paced around his room wondering where his brother could have gone. Mom said that he had not returned since Friday, since she thought he was over there with them but he was not.

Matt thought to himself as he stopped pacing and his eyes widen before he facepalmed himself as he now knew where his brother into the digital world to find Davis.

"T.K. I hope you are okay." Matt said as he looked out of the window with a look of concern on his face.

* * *

Ms. Ichijouji went into her soon room to fine a note in her son's room. She pick it up and read the note. When she was done she felt herself going faint.

"Not again please Ken, come home." Ms. Ichijouji said as she steady herself wit her son's desk.

* * *

"Prodigious! We sort of, I wonder what's going on with the service space." Izzy said as he looked at the digital portal plain to fine that he couldn't get a clear signal of it.

"I wonder." Izzy said as he pulled out his digivice and pointed it to his laptop's screen.

"Digi-port open!" Izzy said but nothing happen.

"What's going on!" Izzy said because he knew there were no towers.

_'But then why is there connection to the digital world so shaky.'_ Izzy thought as he started at the screen.

"I can't believe this it has come to this." Gennai said as he watched his coworkers try to cut the connection between the two worlds.

"Gennai, we have a problem seem to be four humans in the digital world." One man said as he was looking at a computer.

"What!" Gennai said as he looked down at the computer to see Davis, Ken, T.K. and some unknown face whom he didn't knew.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys liked this chapter tell me if you liked or hated this chapter. Please review. Thank you beta Lord Rekhut for the edits**


	7. Chapter 6: Council

**Shattered Pieces**

** Chapter 6: Council**

"Who me I'm Ryo Akiyama, it is a pleasure to meet you." Ryo said sticking his hand out for Gennai to take. Gennai outstretched his own hand a shook Ryo's hand firmly.

"Gennai, do you know why we can not access the real world from the digital world?" T.K. asked.

"We have orders from higher up to cut the connection between our two worlds." Gennai said sadly.

"But about the digidestined and there Digimon!" Davis yelled in outrage as Ken clenched ahold of wormmon that was in his arms.

"I'm sorry but the didgimon will have to stay here and you must returned to the human world." Gennai said.

"You can't just do that." Ryo said.

"I won't leave Davish."Veemon said.

"I won't leave T.K. either." Patamon said.

"I me either, Ken needs me." Wormmon said Cyberdramon nodded his head as well.

"I cannot stop what is already happening, but if you guys can reach the council in four days time before all the portals are all closed you may be able to talk the council out of there decision." Gennai told them.

"How many days do we have?" Ken asked.

"Four or five at the most." Gennai answered before Ken looked over at his friends then back at Gennai.

"When do we start?" Ken asked.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please Review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked Writing it,because my reference to Thor 2: Trailer when Loki says "When do we start" *squeals* Can't wait for the movie to come out!**

**AliceXWonderland: Thank you for the review**

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for the review**


	8. Chapter 7: The Cave

**Shattered Pieces**

** Chapter 7: Cave**

Ken and Ryo lead the group heading into the frozen mountain tundra's.

"Ken are you sure this is safe?" Wormon asked as he hid inside his backpack shivering.

"This is the only way Wormon." Ken said as he heard the other pushed forward.

"Ken's right we got to keep going." T.K. said as Patamon clung to his hat.

"Don't worry guys Cyberdramon, I have been through the mountains before so we will be alright." Ryo reassured them as they walked up to one of the mountains.

"Be careful it is slippery here." Cyberdramon said.

"Wah." Vemon said as he slipped and fall on his face.

"Veemon are you okay?" Davis asked as he looked down at his digimon partner.

"Yeah, I'm alright Davish." Veemon said standing up.

They continued to walk on.

* * *

Michael watched as his ex-wife he taken from her home. She was screaming profanities. She glared at him as she was put into the police car and taken away.

* * *

"Everyone I learned that today that there our connection is broken from the digital world." Izzy announced as the digidestined gasped.

"But what about T.K. and Davis! They are in the digital word!" Kairi yelled as they began to murmured.

"I got a message from Ken's mom saying he's in the digital world." Yolie said as she gave them a smile.

* * *

"Look there's a cave let's take shelter there until the storm clears up." T.K. said as they saw a cave in the distance and began to walk over to it.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please Review. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I liked Writing it,because my reference to Thor 2: Trailer when Loki says "When do we start" *squeals* Can't wait for the movie to come out!**


	9. Chapter 8: Discovery

**Shattered Pieces**

** Chapter 8: Discovery  
**

"Davis, if you don't mind me asking why did you run here to the digital world?" Ryo asked as they all snuggled around the fire with there let out a heavy sigh before looking up at them.

"Ken, T.K. remember when my parents got a divorce and each of our parents took either me or June," Davis started as Ken & T.K. nodded their heads. "I live with my mom, for the first two months everything seemed normal until one day my mom came home after she lost her job, and that night she went out drinking. When she came back she came back and started to yell at me I thought it was just the alcohol talking. Then when she sober up she was still yelling and screaming that it was all my fault. This continued until the day before last when she final began to physical abuse."

Davis felt the tears travel down his face as everyone looked at him sadly.

"Daish..." Veemon said lookindg up at him sadly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ken asked.

"What was I suppose to say?" Davis retorted before he wiped away his tears.

"This continued on until my mom started to abuse me when she was sober, I fell into a depression I thought of many times to take my own life but ever attempt was a failure," Davis said as he rolled up his sleeve to show the slashes on his wrist.

T.K. gasped the cheerful headstrong, determined leader Davis Motomiya had tried to kill himself, he could not believe it that he would take his own life to ease his pain.

"Then I realized I could not just run away and hide my pain but I need time away the pain that I was causing myself so wanted to come here to the digital world where I can calm down before returning home." Davis concluded. Ryo let out a heavy sigh before he got up and walked over placing a hand on Davis shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry Davis when this all over we will be by your side." Ryo told him with determination as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Look the snow stopped." Cyberdramon said as he kept his gaze outside of the cave.

"Lets go." T.K. said standing to his feet and holding out an arm for Davis to take which was quickly grabbed and he lifted himself up to his feet.

* * *

The digidestined were all gathered at the park near Izzy's house. "So what is this all about, Izzy?" Tai asked looking over at the digidestin of Knowledge.

"Its the gates to the digital world, I can't access them from anywhere." Izzy said demonstrating on his laptop but the gate did not even budge.

"What is going on then, Izzy " Matt asked as Izzy meerily shrugged his shoulders.

"I can't even contact Gennai either" Izzy told them.

"Then what is going on in the digital world?" Sora wondered.

* * *

"Davis, I hope you are alright." June said as she stared out her room window.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please Review.**

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for the review.**


	10. Chapter 9: Returning Home

**Shattered Pieces**

** Chapter 9: Returning Home  
**

"Look T.K." Patamon yelled as he pointed to the giant frost door in front of them, they ran towards the door and pushed against it.

"Hurry get inside." Ryo yelled as they scurried into the room.

"Who are you?" A voice asked, causing the four digidestines to jump slightly.

"I am Davis Motomiya digidestine of friendship and courage, and this is my partner Veemon." Davis informed.

"I'm T.K. Takashi, I'm digidestine of hope and this is my partner Patomon." T.K. said next.

"I'm Ken Ichijouji, I'm the digidestine of kindness with my parrtner Wormon." Ken told.

"And I'm Ryo Akiyama, this is my digimon Cyberdramon." Ryo added.

"Digidestined, hmm? Why are you here?" Another voice asked which sounded feminine.

"We wanted to see if there any way for us to change your mind about closing the portal between our and the two worlds?" Ryo asked.

"No of course not, we must do what we can and prevent any more mishaps in both of our worlds." A third voice said.

"We know you want to protect your world but you van't be afraid and run away!" Davis yelled at them.

"We understand where your coming from but we can't protect all digimon and you as well." The third voice told them.

"We can protect our partners and they can protect us." Ken said to them.

"We know you digidestined have a bond with your partner but what about those digimon that didn't have partners" The second voice asked.

"Listen, when I first came to the digital world, I never got a partner digmon so I traveled alone here in the digital world for year years until I found Cyberdramon." Ryo told them.

There were murmurs before the three digimon stepped out Ophanimon, Sephramon, and Cheramon.

"We understand we will allow the gates to stay open only if the digidestined will protect you all digmon and we will make sure the digimon will protect you." The three council digmon told them.

"Yeah!" The digidestined yelled happily.

"You may go home and inform your friends." Ophanimon said as she set out before them.

"Come on Ryo." Ken said holding his hand out for him to take.

Ryo looked hesitant before taking a hold of his hand.

"Digi port open!" T.K. and Davis said in unisonas they returned to their world.

They appeared in elementary school's computer lab.

"Where are we?" Ryo asked he held Lopmon in his hand which was Cyberdramamon's in training form.

"We are in Obaida Elementary's computer room." T.K. informed him as Patomon said on his head.

"We need to tell the guys were back." Davis groaned as he next to Veemon.

"I'm already ahead of you Davis." Lem said as he messaged the other digidestined telling them they are fine and will meet up tomorrow.

"I need to call my dad." Davis said as he pulled out his phone began to dial his father number.

"Hello?" Davis asked as his dad picked up.

"Davis! Is that reall you?"" His dad asked as he was stumbling on his words.

"Yeah it's me I was wondering if you could come and me come and some friends up?" Davis asked.

"Sure no problem were are you at?"

"Were in front of Obaida Elementary." Davis responded.

"Okay I'm on my way. Oh yeah and Davis!" His dad called for him.

"What is it dad?" Davis asked.

"Your living with me now and your mom in rehab getting better." His dad tells him.

"Okay." Davis said.

"See you soon."

"Alright bye dad." Davis said.

"Let get out of here before my dad arrives." Davis said as they left the schools grounds.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for reading. Please Review.

Other notes: Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for an upcoming Fanfic! Even if you have no clue what I'm talking about vote anyways. I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot no Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of chapters long

**Neo Rulez: Thank you for the review.**


End file.
